


Bonded

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Biting, Crack Pairing, Dark politics, Empurata, Infidelity implied, Jhiaxian Academy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Political Marriage, Sex Toys, Spark Bond, Spark Sex, fear of intimacy, shadowplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Pre-Shadowplay. Minimus Ambus enters an arranged marriage with Senator Shockwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Er, I was on a Senator Shockwave kick (and I love Minimus) and this just happened. I hope you guys like :3

When Senator Shockwave proposed a union to Minimus Ambus, the explanation he gave was thus,

"Your house is an old one Minimus Ambus. If I was to bond with you, I would be elevating my status among my fellow senators. However in saying that, your house does not possess enough influence for our union to be seen as threatening. Furthermore I trust members of your house to never betray me. Your brother is a friend. I would see he and his work protected as best I can." 

Love wasn't a factor. But Minimus hadn't expected it to be. Love was for Dominuses and Rewinds of the world. And one cycle he feared it would land them in trouble.

Minimus was tempted to say yes to Shockwave based on his offer of protection. But he still had reservations.

"With all due respect Senator, I always wished to be of... productive use. I have yet to be issued an alt mode. But I was considering applying to the Primal Vanguard. A role I feel would allow me to contribute more than..." 

"A senator's other half?" Shockwave finished.

Minimus jolted as Shockwave seized his hand.

"Come with me," he said, "I want to show you something."

~~

Shockwave brought Minimus to the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology, he introduced him to a group of mecha who turned out to be Outliers. 

"Are you mad?" Minimus shouted, "What if the senate finds out you're harboring Outliers?"

"Ask yourself Minimus Ambus," Shockwave replied, "Why should Outliers be persecuted, because their abilities fly in the face of Functionist dogma? Our worth should not be determined by alt modes alone."

He gripped Minimus Ambus by the shoulders,

"I know you are ridiculed, Minimus Ambus. A noble of your size. That is why you have been alt mode exempt. It sets a bad example, a noble performing menial work better suited to the lower classes. But in your size there is power. Your brother tells me you are Point One Percenter."

Shockwave smiled down at Minimus,

"You have an extraordinary gift just waiting to be harnessed. Let me help you harness it, here at the Academy. Join me, and we can change the world."

Minimus Ambus didn't believe in changing the world. But it was the first time he had been told he wasn't worthless, by someone other than Dominus. 

So he agreed to Shockwave's union, the Academy, all of it.

~~

The bonding ceremony was a small affair. On Minimus' side, there was Dominus and Rewind. Only one of Shockwave's fellow senators attended. A religious mech by the name of Dai Atlas, who didn't stay long and farwelled them with a "Peace be to you". 

Another senator named Proteus sent a gift. A rather ugly fertility figurine. The moment he saw it Shockwave used some rather ugly words to describe Proteus.

After the ceremony Minimus moved a box of his possessions into Shockwave's home. The box mostly contained datapads, a collection that didn't come close to resembling Shockwave's impressive library.

"Borrow anything that takes your fancy," Shockwave told him.

He had set up a room for Minimus. Minimus was puzzled. He had been expecting to share a berth with Shockwave. But he said nothing. The thought of being intimate with anyone, including his new bond-mate, terrified him. He even squeaked when Shockwave bent down to kiss him on the helm. 

"I have business to attend to," he said, "Make yourself at home."

Minimus was hit with a strange feeling of rejection. He hadn't expected Shockwave to leave him to his own devices so suddenly. But this was, in essence, a political union and Minimus had to admire the senator's work ethic. 

He was also capable of occupying himself. The rest of the afternoon was spent going through Shockwave's library. Afterwards he helped himself to a small amount of Shockwave's premium energon supply. 

By nightfall Shockwave hadn't returned. 

Minimus spent his first night as a conjunx endura recharging alone.


	2. Chapter 2

In the passing orns Minimus didn't see much of Shockwave. His work schedule meant he was infrequently at home. Minimus saw more of him when he visited the Academy to chart the Outliers' progress. Minimus' load bearing abilities were being tested and Shockwave seemed rather pleased with the results. As was Minimus, though he still didn't think much of the Outliers. Not because they were Outliers. It was their combination of personalities got on his nerves.

But they were nothing compared to the Senate. As Shockwave's bond-mate he was expected to attend every hideous social event thrown by the Elite. In the past Dominus, as elder brother, had been forced to attend these functions as a representative of House Ambus. Minimus belatedly pitied him now he was forced to suffer through them too.

He was aware of the looks and whispered comments while he stood at Shockwave's side, letting the senator do most of the talking. Shockwave was better at small talk than Minimus. He was charismatic until someone challenged his opinion, usually Proteus. Then he would launch into an impassioned speech, turning heads and thoroughly embarrassing Minimus by association.

It wasn't that Shockwave was in the wrong, it was his temper that got him into trouble. Sometimes Proteus would wind him up so much he would storm out of the party, leaving Minimus to chase after him.

He would still be in a foul mood when they returned home. If Minimus was lucky Shockwave would retire into his berthroom straight away. More often he would grab the first breakable item he could find and smash it. Proteus' bond gift had been the first casualty. Once Shockwave was in his berthroom, Minimus would move to clean up the pieces.

If there was one thing Minimus couldn't stand it was mess. The next cycle Shockwave would greet him placidly as if his tantrum had never happened. Or if he was still testy, he would go out and get himself a new paint job. A new color scheme always seemed to cheer him up.

Minimus wasn't sure how that worked. But then, he had never changed his color scheme. 

Shockwave's attitude towards Minimus similarly vexed him. Oh he was kind and courteous. Even when he was angry, he never lashed out at Minimus. Which was all well and good and Minimus found no fault in any of the above. What vexed him was the physical aspect of their relationship. Aside from the occasional kiss on his helm, Shockwave didn't touch him.

Minimus had been relieved at first, due to his own phobia of intimacy. There was a reason his seal was still intact. 

But then he had started to ponder the reason. Perhaps Shockwave did not consider him attractive. Perhaps, despite his claim that Minimus' size was a gift not a curse, he didn't find his stature appealing enough to interface.

Minimus didn't raise the issue however. On the rare occasions he and Shockwave were able to spend the night together, conversation was always exciting. They spoke of politics and science and Minimus' progress at the Academy. Minimus tried not to feel hurt when, after an evening of talking, Shockwave excused himself and retired to his berthroom alone.

But on one such evening, after Shockwave bid Minimus good night, his mouth flew open.

"Is there something wrong with me?" 

Shockwave turned,

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

Much to Minimus' dismay it seemed too late to abandon the line of inquiry. 

"Am I not... attractive to you?" he forced out.

He had always prided himself on a being a mech who never fished for compliments on his appearance. Now look at him, begging for another mech's approval.

To make matters worse, Shockwave gave him a smile that seemed more pity than reassurance.

"Of course you are, Minimus. I find you and your mustache very charming."

"Then why haven't - you never - we don't..." Minimus ex-vented at his lack of eloquence, "You know what I mean!"

He gestured at Shockwave.

"Interface?" the senator supplied with a small hint of amusement.

Minimus nodded, looking at the floor in abject humiliation. He only glanced up at the sound of Shockwave's pedes on the polished floor. The senator bent down to the smaller mech's optic level,

"Minimus you're flustered each time I kiss you," he said softly, "I thought attempting anything more intimate would give you a spark-attack."

Minimus took the news with a heavy spark. So it was his own skittishness that was to blame. Good work Minimus. At least now he knew the problem he could attempt to remedy it.

"I wish to fulfill all my duties as conjunx endura," he told Shockwave.

He did very well not to jump as Shockwave touched his helm,

"It shouldn't be an issue of duty, Minimus, it should be an issue of want," he leaned in, "Do you want me?"

Minimus felt a tremor of fear but he fought against it.

"Y-yes."

He couldn't help a startled cry as Shockwave scooped him up into his arms. But luckily Shockwave ignored it and carried Minimus to his berth.

~~

Minimus flinched as fingers pressed against his seal. Shockwave's spike pressed against his thigh, perched as he was in the the senator's lap.

"It will hurt," Shockwave told him, "It will help to bite me."

"I can't do that," Minimus said.

Shockwave titled his helm to one side, exposing neck cables.

"Bite me here," he said, "You won't hurt me. These cables are very strong."

Miminus hesitantly complied. He carefully pinched his dentae around one of the thicker cables. Shockwave let out a low moan. Minimus withdrew in alarm,

"I'm hurting you!"

Shockwave chuckled, 

"No, it feels nice. Please continue."

Minimus returned to cable. His feeling of foolishness dissipated as he listened to Shockwave's moans. Soft ex-vents that were somehow pleasing to his audials and Minimus felt pride for creating them. 

"Harder," Shockwave growled.

A shiver rolled over Minimus' frame. He complied, much to Shockwave's approval. All the while fingers probed his seal, as if trying to prepare it in some way. Minimus didn't know much about interfacing. He had been too ashamed to study diagrams. 

He had walked in on Dominus and Rewind once. But that had been more shock than education.

He let Shockwave re-position his legs. But the moment he felt the senator's spike pressing against his seal he tensed.

"Relax," Shockwave murmured, "Relax Minimus."

Minimus tried. He tried to focus on the neck cables. It seemed to work, he felt his frame relax. 

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. 

Shockwave's spike pierced Minimus' seal and he screamed around a mouthful of cable.

~~

Minimus curled up into a ball. Why would anyone undergo a process that awful? 

He felt a servo rub his back,

"It won't be like that again."

Minimus turned his helm to look at Shockwave. He had pulled out as soon as he had broken Minimus' seal. His spike was still pressurized. Shockwave caught Minimus staring.

"Don't worry about that," he rubbed his neck, "A good thing my cables are sturdy."

It was jest, presumably intended to lighten the mood. But Minimus didn't feel much like laughing. He never did, but especially not now.

"I should return to my room," he said.

His pitiful state was not something he wanted witnessed, though by now it was far too late to save his dignity. He didn't expect Shockwave to lay down beside him and pull him backwards into an embrace.

"Stay," he told the startled Minimus, "It's about time we recharged in the same berth."

Minimus couldn't refuse. Shockwave wanted him to stay. Wanted. And clutched to Shockwave's chestplate and enveloped by his arms, in spite of recent trauma, Minimus felt a strange sense of peace.


	3. Chapter 3

After that Minimus continued to recharge in Shockwave's berth. He didn't bring up interface again. Neither did Shockwave for that matter. They seemed content enough without it's inclusion. 

Shockwave continued to busy himself with his senatorial duties and other projects. Minimus continued to attend the Academy. There were small pockets where they had time to see each other, mostly in the evenings. They continued to have lengthy discussions. 

Minimus had devoured most of Shockwave's library by now. He would often fall in recharge hugging a datapad while Shockwave cradled his frame.

One cycle Shockwave returned home full of excitement. A police officer had dramatically interrupted a senate session to voice his concerns. Concerns Shockwave had shared for a long time. 

The officer's name was Orion Pax.

"I don't understand why you're so excited," Minimus said, "A police officer doesn't have the influence to change anything."

"Not yet," Shockwave smiled, "But with a little help, he could be the next Prime."

Minimus gaped at Shockwave,

"You're talking about overthrowing Nominus."

"I didn't say that specifically," Shockwave answered, "But it's obvious that Nominus is as corrupt as the rest of the Senate. We need a Prime who will embrace the ideals of equality."

"Those are very dangerous words," Minimus said, "If the wrong person heard you..."

"It's only you and I here Minimus," Shockwave pointed out, "And I trust you not to tell anyone."

"Of course I won't tell anyone," Minimus raged, "But I don't want you risking your spark either. You and my brother have too much in common, waving your opinions in an open forum, not worrying about the consequences..."

Shockwave silenced him with a kiss to his helm.

"You're so cute when you worry," he crooned, "I assure you I'm not in any danger."

Minimus wished he could believe that.

Shockwave pressed another kiss to his helm.

"I have other news, I bought something today."

He pulled it from his subspace. Minimus almost choked with embarrassment. It was a thick and rather life-like prosthetic spike. 

"You've been carrying that around in your subspace?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have to empty your subspace before you enter the Senate?"

Shockwave laughed,

"You should have seen the look on Sentinel's stupid face." 

Minimus failed to see the humor of the situation. Shockwave had been expelled the senate several times for his emotional outbursts. Why risk another expulsion by smuggling in interface toys?

"I'm surprised he didn't confiscate it."

"To what? Use on Proteus?" Shockwave laughed again at Minimus' scandalized expression, "He had no grounds. It's hardly a weapon."

Minimus' cheeks burned hot.

"I hope you don't plan to use it on me."

Breaking his seal had been bad enough. This fake spike was much larger than Shockwave's.

"No silly. It's for me, while I pleasure you."

"Oh," Minimus said before admitting his continued ignorance, "How is that going to work?"

Shockwave chuckled. 

"Perhaps it's better if I demonstrate," he shifted into a kneeling position in front of Minimus.

~~

Minimus overloaded for the first time in his life with Shockwave's lips around his anterior node. The senator overloaded a few moments later, fake spike slammed deep inside his own valve.

Afterwards he drew the spike out with a contented hum. Tossing it aside he turned back to Minimus. The overload had left the small mech almost comatose.

"I told you it would be better this time," Shockwave smiled. 

"Yes," Minimus managed to whisper.

~~

"You're leaving?"

Dominus and Rewind had just announced they were heading off-world. They planned to locate Luna 1 and a cure for cybercrosis.

"Did Shockwave give you funds?" Minimus asked.

"Yes," Dominus admitted, "He thought it was a worthy cause."

"So he knew before I did."

Dominus frowned,

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You mean you didn't want me to talk you out of it." 

The two of them heading off into space. What if they ran into danger? Rewind was in no position to protect his brother. 

But then Dominus had earned a lot of animosity during his campaign for disposable class rights. Perhaps he was better off leaving the planet, at least for the time being.

Minimus was torn.

Dominus was one of two mecha he had ever felt close affiliation. The other being Shockwave. They both tested his patience with their philanthropist ideals. But deep down in his spark, he would hate to lose either one of them.

But that fear in itself didn't seem like a good enough reason to hold Dominus back. 

In the end, he wished the pair luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Shockwave came home in a fury again. Minimus watched tensely as the senator left a trail of broken objects in his wake.

"Proteus," he was shouting, "It's all his and Sentinel's doing. They murdered Nominus yet they sit in the position of power, without any accountability for their crimes."

"I thought Nominus succumbed to a rust infection," Minimus said quietly.

"That's just a cover story," Shockwave continued to pace, "One fabricated to legitimatize Sentinel's ascension. I'm telling you Miminus, Nominus was corrupt but Sentinel is far worse. Far, far worse." 

Minimus bent to pick up the remains of a crystal ornament. 

"Don't."

Shockwave hurried over and pulled him upright,

"You're always cleaning up my mess Minimus. It's not very fair of me."

He grasped Minimus in an embrace.

"Things will get better."

Minimus couldn't help feeling the words were meant to reassure Shockwave himself.

~~

"Shockwave," Proteus greeted his rival at yet another social event, "Ah I always forget I should be calling you Ambus."

"Shockwave is fine," Shockwave said, his tone polite and congenial. 

It was always this way when he first spoke to Proteus. But it was never long before Proteus said something to crack Shockwave's facade.

Proteus glanced briefly, dismissively, at Minimus before turning back to Shockwave with a smirk. 

"I'm surprised you haven't taken up your bonded's facial insignia," he remarked, "After all that is the mark of Ambus household is it not?"

Shockwave smiled,

"I'm afraid it wouldn't suit me as well as it does Minimus."

His hand fell on Minimus' shoulder. 

"Perhaps not," Proteus said, "Though I see you've taken yet a new paint job. Red and blue. How stylish. Was it inspired by anyone I wonder?"

Shockwave's fingers tightened on Minimus' shoulder.

"It was Minimus' idea," he said, lightness in his voice clearly forced.

"Strange," Proteus drawled, "I would have thought he'd suggest his own colors. You must excuse me, Shockwave, I have to talk to Ratbat about an upcoming bill."

::What was that about?:: Minimus asked over their private comm.

Shockwave had eased his grip on his shoulder. But he looked tense, puzzlingly tense.

::Nothing, he... He couldn't know...:: 

Shockwave seemed to be speaking more to himself than Minimus, particularly since Minimus had no idea what he was talking about.

::Know what?:: he pressed, ::I didn't suggest that color scheme to you.::

Shockwave glanced at Minimus and seemed to pull himself together. He smiled,

::I know you didn't. But it's nicer than admitting I choose my own colors.::

"Perhaps I will go with white and green next time," he said aloud.

Minimus said nothing. There was nothing to say if he wasn't going to get an honest answer.

~~

"I saw you," Minimus said, "At the Ark-1 Memorial Park."

Shockwave took a sip of quadruple distilled engex.

"Yes I know," he said, surprising Minimus. He thought he had been very discreet in tailing the senator.

"How did you..."

Shockwave ex-vented,

"Minimus, small as you are, I can pick you out in a crowd. Especially when I'm on the look-out for anyone spying me."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't be meeting - him - in a public place."

"I can hardly invite him back to our home. Or my office. That seems even less discrete. The Memorial seemed like the ideal choice. From an outsider's perspective we are two strangers sharing a bench."

"But you're not strangers," Minimus shouted, "You're in... cahoots with each other."

"Cahoots implies dishonest business," Shockwave argued, "My plans for Orion Pax have nothing but good intentions."

"And what plans would they be?" Minimus demanded, "Prepping him to be the next Prime?"

Shockwave took a larger gulp of his engex,

"If you wanted answers I'm surprised you didn't try hacking into my personal files."

"I tried," Minimus admitted, "But I couldn't come up with the password." 

Shockwave gave him a slight smile,

"It's Minimus."

The answer sent a jolt straight into Minimus' spark. Anger left him, replaced by a cold, encompassing fear. Fear of what could happen to Shockwave. All the awful rumors he had heard, of what happened to mecha who challenged the system. 

"What you're doing is dangerous," he appealed to Shockwave, "It's bad enough you're harboring Outliers. But actively going up against Proteus, Sentinel, the Functionists. Don't you understand the penalty if you're uncovered? There are fates worse than being offlined."

Shockwave looked at him sadly,

"There is no fate worse than living in a world rife with injustice and suffering and doing nothing. To change it I would face any punishment. So would Orion Pax."

Minimus was overcome with a wave of helplessness. Helplessness and something far sharper. Shockwave had mentioned Orion Pax. With all their shared ideals, Orion was a better candidate for Shockwave's affections. 

"Red and blue," he said quietly, "They're his colors."

Shockwave's expression tensed.

"Minimus..."

But the smaller mech had turned,

"I'll recharge in my own room tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Minimus overheard some of the Outliers talking. Excited whispers about a "basilica" and a "replica matrix". 

"What are you talking about?" 

They all whirled around with guilty expressions. 

"I told you two not to discuss the plan," Skids growled at Glitch and Windcharger.

"What plan?" Minimus demanded.

Skids gave him an apologetic look.

"You should probably ask Shockwave."

**

Shockwave gave Minimus the truth as soon as Minimus cornered him. He didn't have much choice considering what he had already overheard from Glitch and Windcharger. Minimus listened incredulously as Shockwave detailed how Sentinel and Proteus had planted a bomb in Nominus' body, with the intention of blaming it's detonation on the Decepticon movement. 

"We have to remove the bomb in order to save sparks, not just those who might be caught up in the blast, but the Decepticons who will be arrested in the aftermath. I expect they will be sent straight to the Institute for re-programming."

"Which could happen to you," Minimus said gravely, "If Sentinel realizes you're foiling his plan."

"I'm too high profile for Sentinel to act against me," Shockwave assured him, "In any case, I won't be involved much in the operation. I don't possess the skills Orion, Ratchet and the outliers have. I'll just be in the background."

"Then why go at all?" Minimus said.

"They need moral support," Shockwave said, "After all it's a dangerous mission they accepted. I can't sit comfortably at home knowing they are out there risking their sparks."

"And what about your own spark?" Minimus said, "Why do you always leave that concern to me!"

Shockwave ex-vented,

"This is why I didn't tell you," he said, "I knew you would overreact."

"Overreact?" Minimus said angrily, "I'm not overreacting. I'm... the right amount of reacting given the circumstances. Primus knows why I bother, you're so damned foolish."

Shockwave's expression softened,

"Perhaps I am foolish," he admitted, "Thinking back I wish I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me so many times."

He knelt down and cupped Minimus' cheek,

"But I don't ever regret being bonded to you Minimus. I'm grateful you watch over my spark."

Shockwave's chestplate opened, exposing Minimus to the spark within. It seemed such a delicate thing. But it called to Minimus with such longing, his own chestplate opened and the glow of his spark almost superseded Shockwave's own. 

"It's beautiful," Shockwave whispered, "You're so beautiful Minimus."

It was the first time Minimus had been called beautiful. Tendrils of his spark reached for Shockave's fragile strands, they mingled with the most exquisite ecstasy Minimus had ever known.

**

Shockwave untangled himself from Minimus' frame.

"I should be going," he said apologetically. 

Minimus wanted to protest but he pressed his mouth in a tight line.

But as Shockwave reached the door he was hit with a sense of inexplicable dread. 

Don't go, his processor raced, don't go.

He opened his mouth just as Shockwave turned, 

"I..." for some reason he faltered, "I'll be home soon."

He flashed Minimus his charming smile and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Minimus had waited up tensely for Shockwave. An energon cube sat untouched at his side, a datapad in his lap that he had barely read.

He jumped at the loud banging at the front door. Fear gripped him. Shockwave wouldn't knock.

"Open up!" a voice shouted, "By sanction of the 113th Cybertronian Senate, we have a warrant to search these premises!"

Minimus raced into Shockwave's office and poured the energon cube over his console. It was the best he could do with the short time he had. The console crackled and hissed with the introduction of fluid.

That's where Sentinel and his goons found him, after busting open the door. They weren't alone either.

"Tsk tsk Minimus," Proteus purred, "Trying to play cover up?"

Minimus was silent. It seemed preferable to speaking and having his words twisted in a trial. If he was afforded a trial.

"The silent treatment eh?" Proteus smirked, "I suppose you aren't interested then, in what's become of Shockwave?"

"Where is he?" Minimus demanded.

"Ah so you will talk," Proteus heaved a dramatic ex-vent, "I'm afraid our dear Shockwave is in quite a spot of trouble. Raising an army of outliers. We had no choice but to send him to the Institute."

"The Institute," Minimus repeated the words with horror. 

"For his own good," Proteus said, in a horrible faux-sympathy tone, "He had become a flight risk. Our specialists at the Institute will, how shall I phrase this delicately, put his processor at ease."

"You mean you alter him against his will," Minimus shouted, "Dissect him. Maim him!"

Proteus frowned,

"Such a temper," he chastised, "I can see why you and Shockwave got along so well, having that trait in common. Or at least you did."

"What do you mean?" Minimus asked, fear pulsing through his spark.

"What I mean," Proteus said, "Is that Shockwave's reprogramming is presumably underway as we speak."

Minimus felt a great pain in the spark. There was no hope. Shockwave was beyond saving. 

"You..." he gasped at Proteus, "How could you do this? How could you be so despicable!" 

"Careful Minimus," Proteus said coldly, "You don't want to end up in the Institute along with bond-mate. Speaking of which..."

He produced a datapad and thrust it at Minimus,

"The senate is concerned with your involvement in Shockwave's activities. You did attend the Academy that provided safe haven to his Outlier army. Still you are of a noble house, and we are persuaded to give you the benefit of a doubt. On the grounds that you testify in writing of course."

Minimus grabbed the datapad and scanned it,

"This is a confession of Shockwave's supposed crimes," he said with disgust, "I won't sign it."

He tossed the datapad back at Proteus.

"I thought you might say that."

He produced another datapad. Minimus' spark lurched to see Shockwave's face on the screen. His conjunx endura's face was tense. He looked as though he was struggling to keep himself together. But he couldn't disguise the fear in his optics, fear that pierced deep into Minimus' spark. 

"I'm so sorry Minimus," Shockwave's voice started off as measured but quickly crumbled into something more desperate, scratching into Minimus' chestplate like claws, "They gave me no choice but to give myself up. This is very important, you have to sign the confession they give you. I don't want you to suffer the same fate. Promise me you will sign. Minimus, I..."

The recording cut off. Minimus let out a low wail.

In another gross act of injustice, the senate had denied Shockwave his final words.

"For all his flaws, Shockwave wanted you protected," Proteus had mustered back that sickly pitying tone, "If I were you, I'd respect his wishes and sign the testimony."

"No," Minimus hissed, "What you're doing to Shockwave, to countless others, is unconscionable. I will not volunteer my signature in support of it." 

"So stubborn," Proteus shook his helm, "You know you should be thanking us. The new Shockwave will be a vast improvement to the original."

Minimus might have charged at Proteus with the intent to offline him. But the senator wisely moved aside to let Sentinel step forward.

"Minimus Ambus, I'm placing you under arrest for crimes of treachery against Cybertron and it's government."

**

Minimus was thrown in a cell. He was unsure of the location but it was presumably somewhere inside the Institute. He waited for guards to show up and escort him to the operating slab. 

Finally after a while, one mech came. A mech with a blocky characterless purple frame, a single optic and two-pronged claws instead of servos.

"Minimus Ambus," he said.

His voice was utterly devoid of emotion. But Minimus knew, somehow he knew it was -

"Shockwave," he whispered.

"Affirmative," the monstrosity intoned, "I have come to inform you of your release."

"Release?" Minimus echoed, optics still locked on Shockwave's terrible new frame.

"Affirmative," Shockwave said, "You have been cleared of the charges leveled against you."

"But I didn't sign the confession."

"No you did not. Rather your release pended on evidence given by myself, absolving you from guilt."

Minimus felt a rush of hope. Despite his emotionless new tone, Shockwave was still capable of feeling. Why else would he intervene on Minimus' behalf.

"Why?" Minimus asked, desperate for confirmation.

Shockwave opened Minimus' cell.

"It was illogical for you not to sign the confession," he said, "But it was also illogical for you to be punished for my errors."

Shockwave's choice of words were in no way reassuring.

"In the recording," Minimus said desperately, "When you told me to sign the confession, you started to say something and were cut off. What was it?"

Shockwave's blocky face with it's single optic studied him without a trace of emotion.

"I do not recall."

Minimus' hope was engulfed by despair. Even if Shockwave had no memory of what he had said, if he still felt it, he would say it now.

"You came to free me personally," Minimus said, grasping at straws.

"It suited my agenda," Shockwave said, "I wanted to inform you that our bond is now terminated."

Pain pierced Minimus' spark. It was as if Shockwave had taken one of his claws and driven it into his chestplate.

"What are you saying?"

"I believe my statement left no room for misinterpretation," Shockwave droned, "I presume what you are requesting is a more in-depth explanation?"

He gestured a claw towards his new head.

"I see things more clearly than I ever have before," he told Minimus, "Emotion no longer clouds my judgement. As it stands I have no logical use for a bond-mate. The status associated with belonging to a noble house no longer concerns me. The outlier program has also been disbanded and my current work will not involve mecha with your type of ability. In conclusion Minimus Ambus, you serve no function to me as a companion or experiment."

No logical use. Experiment. The word seared into Minimus' processor.

"You don't mean any of this," he cried, "It's what they've done to you - they've messed with your processor!"

"Incorrect. My processor is much improved - though I am skeptical that was the senate's intention."

He turned his back on Minimus,

"You are free to leave Minimus Ambus. It would be prudent of you to do so."

Shockwave departed. Minimus offlined his vocaliser. When he beat his fists against the wall no one heard him silently screaming.

Then he heeded Shockwave's advice and left.

Alone.


	7. Chapter 7

"You need to talk sense into him!" Dai Atlas told Minimus, "You were his conjunx endura. He'll listen to you."

Minimus stared at the senator with dull optics.

"He won't listen. He's changed. There is nothing you or I can say to reach him."

Dai Atlas huffed in frustration.

"If you won't help, I'll be forced to seek out Orion Pax!"

He swept out of Minimus' residence - the one he had previously shared with Dominus and Rewind.

Minimus wished his brother would return. But he was somewhere out in space, unreachable. 

But not as unreachable as Shockwave. 

**

Against his better judgement Minimus took to following Shockwave. He never engaged him, rather he was waiting for Orion Pax to try his luck. It wasn't too long before the police officer managed to catch up to Shockwave.

Minimus stole close enough to listen to their exchange. Pax's pleas, his disbelief echoing Minimus' own. 

But in the end, Shockwave rejected Pax, in much the same manner he had Minimus.

Pax persisted - he continued to reach out to Shockwave even as the senator turned away.

Minimus tailed Shockwave home, despite knowing full well nothing good would come of it.

Just outside the perimeter Shockwave turned,

"Why do you follow me Minimus Ambus?"

Minimus emerged from the shadows. But in respect to Shockwave's question he had no answer.

"Perhaps you have come to collect your belongings?" Shockwave inquired.

Minimus could have answered yes. But he shook his helm. 

"You witnessed me conversing with Orion Pax," Shockwave stated, "Perhaps you have followed me here with a similar motive."

"No," Minimus forced out, "Unlike Pax, I know it's useless."

"Useless?"

"Trying to get through to you. Trying to catch a flicker of something that no longer exists."

"A wise conclusion," Shockwave said, "You were always intelligent Minimus."

The comment shot straight to Minimus' core. He railed against it. It wasn't a hint of the former Shockwave speaking. It was a cold detached being using Shockwave's memories to draw a conclusion.

"You have yet to provide an answer to my original query," Shockwave continued, "If you are not here for your possessions or, to use your own words, get through to me, why did you follow me?"

"I don't know," Minimus said helplessly.

Shockwave tilted his helm slightly,

"That is not a very intelligent answer," he said, "My observation may have been premature. Or perhaps your indecision is based on a reluctance to impart a more honest answer? Are you pursuing interface?"

Minimus was horrified.

"Why would I want that?"

"I'm merely eliminating possibilities. There is no need to be offended. We interfaced in the past, it is only logical to assume that could have been a factor in following me home."

"It's not logical," Minimus raged, "The circumstances are completely different. We interfaced in the past because we both felt something!"

"Love?" Shockwave said.

How quickly that word cut through Minimus' despair.

"You know what that word means?" 

"I comprehend," Shockwave said, "But I do not feel."

Minimus felt a familiar pain in his spark. It was his own fault. For allowing himself to hope again. 

"I followed you because I'm stupid," he told Shockwave, "I'm very, very stupid."

He went to leave - he couldn't bear to look at Shockwave's new form any longer. 

"Minimus Ambus," he flinched as the toneless voice called after him.

He should have ignored it. But continuing down his current path of idiocy he turned.

"Yes?"

"Recent actions aside, I would not class you as stupid," Shockwave said, "However if you do not heed my following advice, I will have no choice but to reassess. There is a opening for a ship's captain on the transport ship Aurelia. If you are unfamiliar it primarily deals in energon derivatives."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I believe you would be suitable for the position."

"You're trying to get rid of me?"

"I am attempting to assist you," Shockwave answered, "The charges against you may have been dropped. But you are still on the senate's radar. It would be wise to take a position distancing you and the likes of Proteus."

"Why offer this advice," Minimus asked, "If you feel nothing for me?"

"While I do not feel," Shockwave said, "I still remember."

He turned and left Minimus to ponder the implication of those words. It was the last time the two of them spoke. 

Minimus applied for the captaincy of the Aurelia and was accepted.

Epilogue...

The Lost Light...

"Don't you know it's rude to go through people's possessions?" Ultra Magnus ex-vented at Rodimus.

"Captain's privilege," the younger mech continued to rummage through the compartments of Ultra Magnus's desk, "Oh hey what's this."

He held up a familiar portrait. Ultra Magnus did his best not to grimace.

"Senator Shockwave," he said quietly.

"Shockwave?" Rodimus said disbelievingly, "As in big bad purple Shockwave?"

"He wasn't always like that. He was subjected to Shadowplay and Empurata."

Rodimus grimaced,

"That's a shame. He used to be one hot mech," he studied the portrait, "How did you know him? Arrest him on the indecency of being good looking?"

"That is not a real crime."

Rodimus struck a pose,

"Of course not. If it was I'd be in the brig."

It struck Ultra Magnus that Rodimus and Shockwave might have gotten along. Shockwave would have complimented Rodimus on his paint job. Not that Rodimus needed any more compliments.

Ultra Magnus tried to focus on the reports in front of him. Tyrest would disapprove of Minimus wallowing in the past. He had been expected to abandon it the moment he put on the Magnus armor.

But Minimus hadn't been able to get rid of Shockwave's portrait.

"Rodimus I really have to finish these reports," he said tiredly, "Perhaps I'll tell you about Shockwave another time."

Rodimus would usually continue to annoy him. But this time his smile faltered,

"Yeah sure Mags."

He put the portrait down, on top of Magnus' reports, and headed for the door.

"Hey Ultra Magnus," he said, looking over his shoulder.

Ultra Magnus glanced up from Shockwave's image.

"Yes."

"Good to have you aboard."

Ultra Magnus almost smiled, fingers unconsciously ghosting over Shockwave's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of bittersweet ending. I had to throw in Rodimus somehow :3
> 
> Just in case anyone is confused, Minimus told Rodimus and crew he was a trader in energon derivatives before he was arrested by Ultra Magnus (the one he succeeded) and imprisoned. I assumed this story was true and this is how he came to meet Tyrest and eventually become the current Ultra Magnus :)


End file.
